


Take a Deep Dive

by xxELF21xx



Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, theyre both awkward babies i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxELF21xx/pseuds/xxELF21xx
Summary: Andre and Starr, awkward extraordinaire duo.





	Take a Deep Dive

**Author's Note:**

> just so yall know this was named _i have no self control, the sequel_ in my docs.

Their first meeting is brief, just a short exchange. 

But even then, he was full of awkward charisma. 

He didn’t have to praise any part of him, there was absolutely no reason for Andre Wolf to act like he cared and approach him in the first place. 

But he did.

_ ‘Your make-up is pretty.’  _

 

He can’t believe the words that ran from his lips, cheeks a fiery red. He hadn’t meant to say the first thing that came to mind, but Starr Mayphis looked  _ stunning  _ from every angle. 

Sharp cheekbones, dark hair, glimmering midnight eyes, pale lips; skin dusted, with eyeliner and eyeshadow in place – the mage looked perfect. Yet, even then, he still managed to look modest and… slightly sad, if he were to be honest. 

_ ‘Thank you.’ _

 

They both didn’t want the exchange to end there, swept up in soothing silence, too much distance keeping them islands. 

Starr’s eyes wouldn’t meet Andre’s for a long time, not until several moons later, when they’re still on the brink of awkward friendship and peaceful silence. 

Andre wouldn’t close the gap between them, not even after years of knowing each other and spending too much time with Starr.

 

Your eyes are beautiful, is how Andre confesses. 

Thank you, is how Starr replies. 

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on [the tums](http://hunkjasontodd.tumblr.com/) or [twiter!](https://twitter.com/Ankh_o)


End file.
